


Second Chances

by TerminallyCancer



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCancer/pseuds/TerminallyCancer
Summary: What if you were given a second chance?You know the story, how it ends. You're given a chance to fix it.Now how is up to you.The Holy Grail is grinning.Don't die again, Little Saver.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/ Male Original Character, Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago and now I'm finally getting the courage to post it. Enjoy it, or don't. I don't rule your lives.

No one expects to die. If they tell you any different they're nothing but a lair. Well, that's a lie too. You expect to die when you see it staring you in the face.

The security job was supposed to be easy, something that put food on the table and a roof over her head. It was suppose to be a simple job. Guard a bunch of paper pushers for the government. It wasn't suppose to be THAT dangerous...

She had the urge to spit in the face of the guy that gave him.... her the job. She should have learned from being in the military.

People lie to get you to do what they want. The bastards.

Four people, all with guns, expecting grab whatever they thought this building could give them to further their own goals. Four people that could end the lives of a lot of others in this building.

“This is a simple building full of paper pushers, they don't even know truly what they're forwarding.” She smirked a little bit, “Besides some accounting crap.”

Who she assumed was the leader shook his gun, “You shut up! Why should we believe you?! You're protecting these military rats!”

She had to give him that one. The military was indeed full of rats, not that she would admit that to this insane fucker. Eyes glances over to the newbie behind the counter. The poor guy was shaking like a damned leaf while covering his mouth.

Civilians.

“There's supposed to be two guards!” Another shouted, “Where's the other one?!”

She shrugged, placing her hands on the counter in front of her, “I dunno. She had some bad sushi for lunch, think the boss sent her back home due to food poisoning.”

A simple lie, didn't even give a name. The newbie looked at her in appreciation.

“Step out from behind the counter, and keep your hand where I can see them! And take off your holster!”  
Demanding little fucker then. She was going to enjoy pissing him off.

“Yeah yeah.” she sighed, keeping her hands up and walking around before unclipping the holster from her thigh and sliding it past and over the counter, letting it hit the counter on the other side, “Hey, I got a bad shoulder from softball, you mind if I keep it on my hip? Hurts a lot if I keep it up.”

Three looked at the leader, sweat beading on the skin she could see. Ah. Then they were completely new at this.

“We don't want to hurt anyone, just.... no sudden movements!” he snapped, now visibly shaking.

She nodded, “Yeah, I can do that. I'm going to stretch now. Putting both hands behind my back and lifting up, don't hurt me now, don't even have a holster.”

She did exactly that, sighing when her back popped a few times. Now it was time for the difficult part. Getting the gun out from the small of her back. It was a small trick her mother had told her, from when the elder was in a small time security business.

Always have a backup plan.

Keep calm, hands on her hips. Slide back...

“What are you doing?!” He snapped.

Now or never. 

Love you momma. Tell my sister she wasn't such a shit after all.

She drew her gun, firing off several shots, spattering the white linoleum and glass door in an ugly, bright red.

It hurt. By all the gods she prayed to it hurt. Her legs gave out, making her back slam into the false wood of the desk. The new kid came out from behind, his words muffled like she had wads of cotton in her ears.

She smelled copper. Copper and salt, and she hated it. But she had saved a lot of people. That was worth it.

It was worth it, giving up her life and dreams so people could live theirs.

Bye momma. I love you.

Everything went dark, and it was so cold. But it had been worth it.

Waking up in a field of wild flowers was not something she had been expecting. After all, she hadn't expected to wake up at all.

Leaning against a boulder, she looked around. Not Valhalla, not heaven, not hell. Where was she then? This was to pretty to be anywhere bad, but she hadn't done a lot of good so it couldn't be any type of heaven either. Purgatory then? 

Nah. To pretty for that too.

“Oh! That was an unsuspected little event!!” A voice called. It was behind her, on the boulder, “You gave your life for a bunch of people that couldn't care less!! What a strange little human you are!!”

“If I'm in Tír na nÓg I'm screwed.” She said flatly, looking up trying to see the other person, “Well? Am I?”

The other let out an annoying giggle, moving off the boulder and in front of the human. She had her face...

“Oh noo My darling little Saver, you're not in the realm of the faye at all.” She said with a wide grin, “You are in Heavens Feel, my realm! I am the Holy Grail, and I want you to do something for me.”

No. No, nope, nein, nyte, non, and no again in Spanish. There was no way he was going to straight up say yes to this damned thing.

“Depends on what you want, because you sound a lot like one of the good folk to me and I don't trust you in the least.”

Dammit! Will his mouth actually link up to his brain before it decided to speak?!

She smiled, “Aw, the little human thinks!” Leaning in close, her smile grew impossibly wide for the face she was using, “I want you to fix a couple wars for me. The last two were so boring I just about wept. I'll give you two gifts, two little wishes of your choice to fix my wars. To make them interesting for me. To give your life again to save a few stupid little humans of your choice and maybe their Servants from horrible, brutal, bloody, and very painful deaths!”

Narrowed eyes, and he couldn't help the unease growing in his chest, “You want me... To... what? Fight against Servants and Magnus? To win a war that no one in their right minds should even think of trying to win because it's been bastardize by greedy humans?”

“YES!” She said, standing and twirling. The movement made hundreds of flower petals twirl in the wind with her, “You, a human that likes to act as if they don't have a heart, and me... The most powerful being in the universe! You could entertain me for years!” She turned and grinned over her shoulder, “Perhaps... If you amuse me enough, little Saver, I would invite you to come onto the Throne of Heros with all of those heroes and folklores that your mother taught you, doesn't that sound nice? A place for you to be recognized for all of your hard work...”

It did sound nice. But this thing... it spoke with honeyed words on a silver tongue. It was time for his families favorite past time.

Pissing people off.

“IF I decide to do this, you said I get two wishes of my choosing, yes?” 

The Grail nodded, still smiling widely, “Yes, two wishes for you. Whatever you want!”

He smiled, “Make my body match my soul. Make me a man.”

She giggled, “Cosmetic changes, how... dull. It seems as if I expected to much of a human like you. But, if that is what you want, so be it.”

There was a sudden stabbing pain that made him gasp. The snapping and lengthening of bones, the rearrangement of organs, skin splitting open and quickly growing over to cover the new muscle. But he didn't scream. He couldn't.

It was done as quickly as it had started, but it left him panting and face down in the flowers.

It hurts... It hurts so much... Sadistic bitch.

“What about your second wish? Hurry now, I can't keep you tethered here forever you know!” She was giggling, using his old face to smirk at him, “Come on, I know you can still hear me little Saver...”

He coughed, throat feeling dry as sandpaper he glared at her, “You want... me to fight...? Then put me on even footing... with them. With Servants and Magnus. Give me Magical Circuits and a Crest.”

Her face twisted as if she was unhappy, the smirk now cold and sharp as a knife, “Oh, little Saver... You don't know the agony you're asking for...” She knelt down, caressing his face, “I think I like you even more. To think this far ahead while being in so much pain...” She kissed the side of his face where she had reconstructed his jaw.  
Bullet wounds were such an annoyance to fix.

“As you wish, my little Saver.”

This time he screamed. Fire and ice racing through his veins and making him let out a sound that wasn't human. It was like he stuck his hand into an electrical outlet and told the power company to rev it.

The Grail cackled, watching him writhe and destroy her flowers, “You asked for this! You asked for this my little Saver! And now you will work for whatever else you want, you will have no family, no friends, nothing.”

Black started to eat away at his vision, and he swore the shadows began moving like oil around her, “Enjoy you life, little Saver.”

~+~

Beeping.

A steady, annoying beeping that seemed to drill into his brain.

“Turn it off...” He groaned, the beeping picking up its pace until he peeled an eye open. White walls. White ceiling. The smell of rubbing alcohol everywhere.

A hospital... But why...?

There was an IV in the crook of his elbow, and something on his right wrist. Lifting it up, he smiled at it.

Jesse D. Pennyworth.

He snorted.  
Least the bitch let him keep his name.


	2. London, Lies, and Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of moving houses and got the urge to post the next chapter so enjoy!!   
> Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated.

Due to the fact the linens smelled fresh, and the bag on the IV pole was full, Jesse expected that that it had just been changed. Took a few hours for a bag to become deflated, according to his past experiences anyway.

He reached for the clipboard at the end of his bed, finally spending so much time with his sister at her hospital was paying off. He wondered what today's date was, looking around and finally landing on a white board that had green marker on it.

Right. He'd been here for four days. 

“Okay... this just says accident, yet I don't have any broken bones. Still sore as all hell from what that bitch Grail did though...” he hissed slightly, rubbing his chest, “Left over trauma from getting shot is probable too, gods above I'm fucked up... I need a plan...”

There was the sound of boots hitting the tiles, and he quickly placed the clipboard back and made his bed lift up a little more. Looks like he was going to wing it.

Turns out he was right, the door opened and a nurse in soft lilac scrubs holding a pan with, what he assumed, water and a rag. She just about dropped it when he waved at her with a smile.

“Pardon me, but... would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?” He asked, a slightly sheepish smile on his face.

She paused for a few moments before turning and running out of the open door, “DOCTOR!! THE COMA PATIENT IS AWAKE!!”

Wait... Coma patient? It was five days, how did that qualify as a coma patient?

The doctor that was dragged in by the same nurse was a shorter man with shaggy brown hair, “Oh! You're up, that's an unexpected development. Tell me, how are you feeling? Do you have any unexplained pains?”

Jesse gave a small smile, “Uh... I feel okay, maybe a four on the pain scale. Feels like I fell down a bunch of stairs... I do have a couple questions though.”

“Go for it.” The doctor said with a grin.

“Who are you, where am I, and who am I?” He asked in rapid succession. If the crime shows he binged when he was younger meant anything, it was easier to gain information if the other person thought you didn't know jack shit.

If nothing else, it sure as shit made the doctor confused.

“You... don't remember anything?” He asked carefully. Gauging the others reaction.

Jesse shook his head, “Not... really? I know That I'm twenty-five. That I like peppermint flavored things. Little, throwaway stuff like that.” He put his head into his hands, pulling at his long red hair like he was in distress, “But important things... Like my mothers name... where I'm from... who I am...” He shook his head, “It's all blank. The Patient ID bracelet says my name is Jesse Pennyworth, that's gotta mean something, right?”

The doctor nodded a bit, “Yes. That is your name. Currently, you're in a hospital designed for injured Magnus, it's the reason why the rooms are smaller than a regular hospitals. This particular hospital is in London, England. Do you remember where you're from?”

The other side of the fucking pond, you moron.

“London.... Thats the place with that one clock tower, right?” He asked, speaking of Big Ben and hoping for a different answer.

The doc nodded, “Yes, the Clock Tower school is quite well known, I'm glad you could remember that.” He stood, “I'll have the nurse bring you in something light to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after being asleep, I'll come check on you in a little while.”

The two left, closing the door as they did and he couldn't help but let out a sigh as they did. Jesse leaned back in his bed, looking at the boring, white walls.

Gods above did he hate hospitals when he was a patient.

“Plan...” He sighed, “I need a plan...”

He'd continue with the amnesiac story until he could think of something better. He also needed to learn what he could do. Figures the Grail would give him the ability to use magic but not the knowledge to use it. Well, no better time then now to figure that out.

He breathed deep, closing his eyes and trying to meditate. He just had to find the thing that was different about himself.

Body, of course, excluded from that list.

Meditation. Gods he hadn't done that in years... It was centering his breathing, relaxing... clearing his mind and finding the difference inside himself.

He didn't notice the soft golden glow starting on his skin, running up his arms like they were forming a circuit board pattern on the pale flesh. It connected to the corners of his eyes, glowing softly and pulsing slightly with his slowing heartbeat.

There was something under his skin, moving lazily. It... didn't feel like when his heart beat hard enough to feel it in his stomach and limbs. It wasn't the feeling of being ill, twisting in his stomach and making him want to retch. It was...

It was a warmth, moving through him like it was it's own living thing. 

He focused on one spot, warmer than the others and smiling. 

It was the basics. Small hex's, a strengthening spell, a glamor, that hypnosis thing Kiritsugu did when he blew up Archibalds building, a healing spell, a shield.... He frowned at that though, it seemed to be the one that he had to put into a stone or something similar. 

I'll just modify it for my own uses then. He thought smugly.

He jumped when the door opened, forgotten heart monitor going crazy and his eyes snapping open. The nurse took one look at him and shrieked.

“Sorry! I was meditating, trying to remember who I was!” He said quickly.

She placed a hand over her heart, giving him a harsh look as she balanced a tray in one hand, “Yes, well... Give me warning next time you activate your circuits. You have some odd ones, and it's quite creepy to see gold wrapped around a pupil surrounded by red.”

He blinked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy, “What now?”

Her lips thinned and she nodded, “Right. You've forgotten what you looked like too. Here.” 

She handed him a compact mirror, making him flick it open and get a good look at his face.

He stared, red eyes and a pale face looking back at him. He wasn't bad looking, eyes maybe a tad to big, face a tad to narrow, but it wasn't all bad in his opinion.  
“Good fucking gods above, I'm one creepy looking motherfucker.” He muttered, pulling at the skin on his face and smiling. At least She fixed the gap in his lower teeth.

That made the nurse laugh, and he couldn't help but smile as he handed the compact back to her, “Well, that is one way of explaining your face. You're not bad looking, the red eyes just puts a few people off.” She set down a tray, “Enjoy your chicken noodle, put it on the side table when you're done and I'll grab it later.”

Jesse nodded, “Thank you... uh...”

She smiled again, “Lucy. Nice to meet you too Jesse. Now eat before we shove a feeding tube up your nose again.”

A snort, “Yes ma'am.”

“Hey doc.” Jesse said, chewing on some lime green jello. Gods it was gross, “Who is Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald? The name keeps running through my head and it's bugging me. That's a good thing, right?”

He looked... perturbed at his question, “Sir Archibald is a.... very busy and well known mage, I'm not surprised that you might have heard his name once or twice...”

“Why not ask him to come here.” he said sharply, “If he knows me he knows me, if not then I've wasted a few minutes of his time. There is nothing you loose or gain from the situation.”

That seemed to be the magic word. Jesse was right, the Doctor didn't have anything to loose with contacting the prick.

He nodded, though still looked a little unsure, “Alright. I'll give the Clock Tower a call. If he comes or not, that's up to him.”

“Tell him I'm a mage.” He said with a shrug, “It's quite possible he'll come.”

And Jesse loved being right. There was no way a curious case such as his, randomly appearing in some alchemic lab apparently according to the doctor when he thought the ginger was asleep, could keep that blond prick away.

He loved it even more when Kayneth walked into his room without his doctor at his tail like he owned the place. He never thought that arrogance would be useful one day.  
“Hello!” Jesse said, standing and offering his hand, “The Doctor said my name was Jesse Pennyworth. Its nice to... meet you? Is this the first time we're meeting?”

He knew for a fact it was. He just had to play his cards right to be useful to Kayneth.

The blond had a bland expression on his face, tapping his cheek with one gloved hand, “And what can you even do Pennyworth? Are you a second class mage from America perhaps? Second class family?”

He frowned, annoyance skyrocketing into anger at his off hand remark about his family, “I don't know. Are you always so... intense to people you might know?”

“Show me your Circuits.” He ordered, Taking a seat on the tacky hospital chair, “You can at least do that much, can you not?”

Oh, he hated people like this man. Hated the fact that he looked down on people. He was going to prove him wrong if it was the last thing he would do. So he breathed, slowly, carefully. Trying to feel that warmth from before.

I have a new favorite facial expression. Jesse thought, his Circuits glowing gold again as he tried very hard to etch the vision of Kayneths disbelief and- dare he say it?- slight awe at how his circuits manifested.

“Am I doing this right?” He asked, looking confused and staring at him with disturbing red eyes ringed in gold, “I'm afraid I don't know very much about magic.”

Lie.

Kayneth schooled his face quickly, standing just as the glow faded and the doctor and Miss. Lucy walked into the room. The man quickly grabbed his wrist, shaking his hand smiling in a way that didn't reach his dead eyes.

“It is good to see you again Pennyworth, I'm deeply sorry about you accident. Would you like to stay with me and my fiance?” He turned to his doctor, “Would that be alright? I'm sure if he's up and moving he should be ready enough to get out of this dreary hospital.”

Doc looked relieved, “I am so glad you know him Sir Archibald, there are no records of his residence anywhere that we could find.” He smiled a bit, “I'm also glad he can count on such a powerful Magnus to take care of him.”

Kayneth smiled in a way that had Jesse wanting to run, “Of course. Your patient can count one me.”


	3. Clothes, Curses, and Catalysts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, moving is taking longer than i would like. It's very hard to move all the junk from a tiny apartment into a larger house, but we are getting there!!
> 
> We finally meet Diarmuid!

“Oh this is such a surprise!” a woman with fire engine red hair said with a wide grin, “Kayneth brought someone home!” she shot him a sly look, “Are you planning on having a little tryst my dear?”

“My darling Sola, you remember Jesse Pennyworth, do you not?” He said, giving a pointed look at his darling fiancé as Jesse looked around in 'awe' at their home, “Our dear friend that has just recently developed amnesia.”

A spark lit up in Sola's eyes, and she finally understood, “You devious man...” she said softly with a grin, right before rounding on the other ginger and giving him a huge hug, “Jesse!! It's been to long, what happened to you? We used to talk so often!”

Ah. I dislike her already. He thought, face forming an unsure smile as he patted the woman's back, “I'm... sorry? Miss. Sola, I don't know who you are, Sir Archibald said he knew me so he took me in.”

She nodded, pushing herself back but keeping her petite hands on his shoulders, “My fiancé does care for you quite a lot, it makes sense we would open our home to you. Do you have any clothes?”

“Nothing but the scrubs that Miss. Lucy was nice enough to lend me.” Jesse smiled, gesturing to the Tigger decorated scrubs, “She annoyed one of the male nurses in the pediatric ward to let me have his spares.” 

Sola looked offended at his temporary clothes, “Well, that simply won't due! Allow me to take you shopping, it's the least I can do for such a good friend.”

Kayneth looked like he had been sucking on a lemon as Sola grabbed his arm, “That would be lovely, thank you Miss. Sola.”

“Please, drop the miss and simply call me Sola.”

“Sola, I don't think-”

“Oh, hush.” She interrupted, tossing another fancy looking shirt onto the pile in his arms, “Let's get you some clothes befitting a mage!”

Jesse frowned, greatly regretting agreeing this shopping trip with the eccentric woman, “Sola, please. I'm trying to say I would be quite happy with some cargo pants and a couple of button ups. I don't wish to make things hard on you and Sir Archibald.” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, not that he was completely sure she would fall for it, “Please? It is what I would be comfortable in...”

She frowned, looking put out by his plea, “Can I still get you some nicer slacks? I just want my friend to look good. You never let me dress you up before...”

He groaned, she was slightly better at playing on his amnesia than himself, “As long as they are darker colors Sola. White is to much trouble to even think of trying to keep clean.”

“Always the one thinking of function over fashion!” She said with a grin, shoving two pairs of black and grey slacks at him, “Go try those on! Go on! We don't know your size anymore after all.”

He sighed again, nodding and walking to the large dressing room. Curiously, he looked at one of the price tags, nearly having a heart attack.

Two hundred twenty euros for a pair of pants?! What the hell is this woman made of?! He breathed, placing a hand over his heart, That's two hundred fifty dollars... holly hell I'm going to have a heart attack...

Jesse shook his head, shucking the scrubs and pulling on the black sacks and a white button down, “I's so convincing her to head to Walmart and letting me pick out some twenty dollar cargo pants and some ten dollar shirts...” He paused, hands stilling on the third button, “... Does London even have a fucking Walmart...?”

He felt uncomfortable wearing an entire paycheck in a single outfit, but Sola looked pleased, “Well look at you! Are you sure you simply want some commoners clothes?”

Jesse would admit he did look damn good, but he still nodded, “I owe you so much already. It feels awkward for me to continue to owe you and your husband so much...”

“Fiancé.” She said, sounding harsh before quickly smiling again, “And if you would like we can head to ASDA or some other commoner store to get you your clothes.” She jabbed his sternum, sharp nails making him wince, “But I am still getting you those slacks and that shirt. Come on, we can go.”

Jesse groaned as he collapsed in his temporary room, bags in the corner and feeling tired from the hours long shopping trip. He turned in the chair he sat in, looking at the bags and getting up, “Time to pack. I'm taking that catalyst tonight.”

Sola-Ui was annoyed at how happy he seemed with cheap pants with, in her opinion, to many pockets and a few simple graphic tees. She said he had no taste whatsoever. He shrugged it off and asked her sweetly for the clothes and a messenger bag that could turn into a backpack.

In said bag, he folded shirts and pants and putting a cheap journal and a few pens in one of the smaller pockets.

“Right... Time to steal. Man my sister would be so proud that I went from shoplifting to a felony of stealing an antique.” He said softly, smiling at his memories before shaking his head, “Not now Jesse, go down memory lane after you get you reward...”

He put a small cup, silvery and clean, in his bag along with a few white mini menorah candles. Not quite the same inventory his mother had always insisted he'd have, but good enough for a start.

“Ares and Freya, give me the strength to win this war. Thoth and Minerva give me the wisdom to not make me die so early in this war. And Loki...” He sighed, “Loki give me the cunning, silver tongue, and inner fire to prove people wrong and get people on my side.” 

He had no offering for the gods and goddesses he was praying to, nothing but hope and great need for his plan to simply work.

The owners of the house fell asleep, around midnight, and he carefully slipped on his shoes and crept around the house. Kayneth was a horribly narcissistic man, but he was a damn good mage. Jesse was going to have to be very careful about all of this.

So he didn't even hesitate to load two curses in his arms. He hadn't figured out how rapidly fire off the curses yet, but damn if he wasn't going to be prepared. So he strengthened his bag over and over, before tossing it out of the window for him to pick it up after he was inevitably ran out of the house.

His right hand glowed red, a spear with fairy wings on a shield inking itself onto his hand. Jesse couldn't help but to smirk. Looked like the Grail decided to keep her little promise then.

He just had to get to Lancers Catalyst.

Something shifted in the corner of his vision, making him freeze. He remembered quite suddenly Kayneth's little... quirks.

Like using a lot of metal to make golems. Anyone who looks at that mercury thing he likes carrying around could tell that if it could be, he would make it a golem. Or a monster. All that alchemy had to have made a few chimera monsters while he was at it.

“Fuck.” he muttered, seeing a shadow pass and the sound of a slight scrape of something on the floors. They had turned from the nice wood floors to concrete, making the soles of his own shoes less noisy, but made these monstrosities even more noisy.

I'm stealing... from a man known to hurt others that he perceives to wrong him. Jesse nodded, done with his own stupidity as he sneaked around a corner and tried very hard to use that sixth sense his family was proud of, It's official. I'm in-fucking-sane.

He must have done something wrong, because one of the golems, lithe looking and oh so very sharp, just about took his head off when he rounded the next corner.

“FUCK!” he shouted, abandoning all forms of stealth as he ran from the homicidal scrap pile. Jesse slid slightly as he rounded the next corner, just about running into another of Kayneth's golems.

“How many does this fucker have?!” he snapped, heart beating wildly in his chest as he placed his palm on the chest of this one and fired off one of his curses. The spell stunned the creation, enough time for him to run around it and trying to reload the one he had used.

“Shit shit shit shit.” He swore, shoving off a wall so he could continue to run deeper into this particular house of horrors. Jesse could have screamed in joy at seeing a door, but he did scream at the sharp toothed, dog-like monstrosity with feathers springing from its neck like a deranged cockatoo.

It tackled him, tearing at his shirt and arm like it was the monsters new favorite chew toy. Jesse yelled, hearing the metal clangs of the sharper golem getting closer over the roars and sound of ripping muscle.

“To hell with you!” he snarled, firing off both curses in the monsters face. The splattering of brain matter and red blood made him shake, “Not now... keep going, almost there.” He said softly.  
The door opened without much of a sound, obviously well cared for before he locked it and cast several strengthening spells on it. Let see the tin can get through that...

The circle was already drawn on the floor, a glass case with an ivory shard in it over on the desk. Jesse smirked slightly, blood dripping freely from his arm as he studied it.

“Boar tusk. That's fucked up.” he said shaking his head and ignoring the pounding on the door for now, “But lets summon a good Celt...”

He was starting to get dizzy, smashing the glass with his fist and smearing the ivory in his blood before placing it in the center of the circle. He breathed slowly, circle lighting up with his gold and green.

“Heed... my words...”

“DON'T YOU DARE THIEF!” the door shook harder, spell after spell being thrown at it, “I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!”

“Heed my words.” he started again, “My will creates your body... And your sword creates my destiny... If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason...” The sparks bit at his skin, making him wince as he continued as the door began to splinter, “Then answer my summoning. I hereby swear, that I will be... all the good in the world! That I shall defeat all the evil in the world! Seventh heaven clad, and the great words of power! Come forth from the circle of bindings-”

The door exploded inward, a few of the shards ending up in his back as a frazzled and enraged Kayneth in his sleepwear looking at Jesse with nothing but pure rage in his eyes, “Lowly thief!”

“Guardian of Scales.” Jesse said with a smirk, collapsing to his knees as the magic flashed and blinded the unsuspecting alchemist.

“It seems as if my Master has a penchant for getting into trouble.” A smooth voice said, making Jesse grin even wider, “Perhaps we shall indeed work well together.”


End file.
